Optical transmission networks are deployed for transporting data across a network infrastructure. The network infrastructure may include, for example, long haul networks, metropolitan area networks, and networks employed in other optical communication applications. Hardware associated with the optical transmission system may be configured to allow for the transfer of information across the network infrastructure, from a source node to a destination node for example. A base architecture, as part of a node of a nodal system, may include a number of line modules or line cards configured to receive and send data on ports. The line modules are typically electronically coupled to each other through a series of interconnections provided on a backplane. Typically, the base architecture includes one or more systems which interconnect the various cards or modules to facilitate transmission of data through the node.
The backplane and various line modules, as part of the base architecture, are preferably configured to support high data or bit rates while mitigating signal degradation. For example, the data may be received by a node on a first port of a module and be transmitted across a length of a backplane, and finally exiting from the node on a second port of the module. With increasing demand for capacity, such base architecture systems are required to support ever increasing bit rates. However, at high bit rates, data signals may be subject to impairments including, but not limited to, insertion loss, return loss, and crosstalk.
What is needed is a base architecture for nodal systems which is configured to provide high data throughput without undesirable signal degradation, associated with insertion loss, return loss, and crosstalk for example. Further, what is needed is a base architecture which provides for minimal length interconnections between the various modules of the base architecture, requiring fewer layers as part of the backplane, for example, to provide desired connectivity leading to lower system costs and higher system performance.